Falling Into The Trinity
by spikesangel
Summary: Buffy is in a situation....well, just read....and review!!please!


Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue. I just play with. I do, however, own everyone else in my story.

Rating: Probably PG

Summary: Buffy is pregnant...and who's the daddy? Hmmm.

Author's note: I am revising all my stories before I finish my new ones. Bear with me, please! This is the new, improved, and revised edition of this story. Enjoy!

Falling into the trinity

By spike's angel

__

Prologue:

In the beginning of time, in the country that is now Arabia, there lived a prophet named Varushim Alahad. He was a dhampire, the offspring of a Slayer and a vampire. Vampires and humans alike traveled far to seek his counsel, which was always correct. He lived for six hundred years, but his human side finally took over and he became ill. The night before he died, a vision came upon him. His assistant wrote down Varushim's words, which were kept by an organization called the Council, the guardians of the line of the Slayer for centuries. His words were _'The trinity will come, dhampires they will be, the children of the strongest Slayer and her lover of eternity. Two girls and a boy shall make up the three, their powers will make the key.' _

Watchers researched his words, only to find an age-old tale of the first Slayer and a vampire that fell in love, from an ancient Japanese scroll. The ones who happened to be Varushim's parents. In the story, the lovers were killed, but vowed to return someday through reincarnation. The Watchers, however, shook it off as nonsense until the coming of the Slayer called Buffy. The love of Buffy and the vampire Angel scared the Council, made them question the validity of their theory that everyone went either to Heaven or Hell after death. The Council shook off their fears when Angel turned back into Angelus and was killed by Buffy herself. Unfortunately for them, Angel was brought back to life, and Buffy didn't work for them anymore. How could they know what was to happen?

-Part 1- 

__

Sunnydale, Ca

Buffy Summers pressed her lips together as she kicked the vampire she was fighting in the head with a roundhouse kick, throwing him to the ground. He snarled as she pulled out a stake and rammed it into his heart. Buffy smiled as she watched his ashes blow away with the breeze and she wiped her hands on her jeans. Suddenly, a sharp pain in her abdomen caused her to cry out and she flinched. "Damn PMS!" she cried, and made a face. "Even though I haven't had my period since..." She grimaced as she relived the night she lost her virginity to Angel. "I know I'm not pregnant," she mumbled, "so what the hell is going on? I had better go check with Giles. Someone might have put a spell on me." Buffy clutched her stomach and began the long walk to Giles' apartment.

__

Ten Minutes Later... 

Giles looked up from the book he was reading when he heard the hard knocks at his door. Sighing loudly, he got up from his couch and walked to the door. He jerked it open to see Buffy hunched over clutching her stomach. "Buffy, what happened?" he cried as he pulled her inside. She cried out softly and sat down on a chair. "Giles, I really think something is wrong! My stomach.... it has been hurting so badly!" Giles frowned. "Buffy, you quit your patrolling because of a stomachache?" Buffy glared at him and cried out again. "Giles...these pains...have been happening...for months!" she cried out between groans. "Buffy! Why haven't you said anything? It could be some effect, a spell, a curse..." Buffy sighed and cried out again. "I thought they'd go away. But they haven't. It's like I'm pregnant or something. But I'm not, I know that!" she added quickly at Giles' horrified look. For a second, Giles thought for a moment, remembering something his trainer had told him about a trinity and dhampires. With a pale face, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. "How long have these pains been happening?" Buffy looked away. 

"Buffy!" Giles cried. Buffy glared at him and pulled away. "Since...well..." Giles pressed his lips together hard and shook her again. "Since when?" "Since Angel and I...had sex Giles! There, I said it!" Giles turned chalk white and drew in a ragged breath. "Oh God..." Buffy's eyes grew wide. "What? Giles, what is it?" Giles didn't answer. He got up and ran to his phone, almost dropping it as he dialed a number and turned to the wall. Buffy tried to get up and follow him, but a sharp pain ripped through her body and she fell back in her chair. When it stopped, she turned her attention to Giles. 

"Hello, Ray, this is Giles." He paused. "Yeah, I need to get you to check out my Slayer, and soon. No. No. Yes." Giles shifted the phone to the other ear and bit his lip. "Tomorrow is fine; we'll be there. Thanks Ray." He hung up the phone and turned to Buffy. "Call your mother and tell her you have to go out of town for a few days." Buffy shook her head. "No! Tell me what the hell is going on!" Giles ignored her and picked up the phone again, dialing Buffy's number.

-Part 2-

__

Six Hours Later... Pomona, Ca

Giles wrung his hands as he paced back and forth in front of the bedroom door. Ray had been examining Buffy for two hours, and had insisted that Giles stay out of the room, both for his sanity and Buffy's modesty. Biting his lip, Giles glanced at the door, wondering what in hell could be happening and hoping that it wasn't what he thought. His legs tired of pacing, Giles took a seat on the old couch in Ray's apartment's living room. He had just started to relax when the bedroom door opened. 

Giles turned quickly to see Ray walking towards him, a look of fear in his eyes. Giles felt himself afraid to ask, but necessity compelled him to speak. "How is she?" "Fine, but..." Ray answered. "It's true, then?" Ray nodded. "Yes. There's three, just like the Council said." Giles felt his knees grow weak and he sat down. "How far along?" Ray bit his lip. "They're growing slowly because they're half vampire. She's been carrying them for almost a year but they're only five months along. She won't have them for another six months yet." Giles shook his head worriedly. "And she can't abort them without dying herself." He punched the table, making a loud bang ring throughout the apartment. "Damn it!" Ray crossed his arms and appeared lost in thought. "Rupert, they will have souls, you know. The only thing you will have to do is make sure they don't turn to the side of evil. You know they had to be born sometime, and it might as well be with a slayer mother who is strong enough to have survived this long."

Giles rubbed his temples and sighed. "You're right Ray, you're right. But if they turn to the wrong side, this whole world is doomed." "Why?" a girl's voice asked. Ray and Giles looked over towards the bedroom door to see Buffy standing there. "Why is the world doomed?" Buffy asked again and walked over to the two men. Ray coughed and looked at Giles significantly. Giles motioned for Buffy to sit down. "Buffy, there is something I need to tell you." Buffy crossed her arms. "It's about time! You bring me here, without even an explanation, Giles, have me checked out by a demon doctor, and then talk about the end of the world behind my back!" Giles closed his eyes, rubbed his temples, and looked at Buffy. "Buffy, be quiet for a moment. What I am about to tell you is of extreme importance, and you mustn't panic." Buffy grew silent and leaned back in her chair. Giles sighed. "Buffy, Ray examined you because of the pains you have been having. He found out that you are...well...pregnant." 

"What?" Buffy gasped. "I'm what?" "You're pregnant, Slayer," Ray said. "With triplets." "Triplets? What the hell? Giles, I couldn't be pregnant, I haven't slept with anyone since...well you know, and that was almost a year ago! Angel's sterile anyway!" Giles sighed again and took off his glasses. "There was a prophecy, Buffy, an ancient Japanese prophecy, that spoke of this." "Prophecy?" Buffy screamed, jumping up out of her seat. "I'm pregnant, Giles! With triplets! I don't care about any stupid prophecy! What am I going to tell my mom? And what am I going to tell...oh my God, I'm pregnant with...Angel...oh..." Buffy sat back down and breathed in hard. Ray sat down beside Giles and stared at the Slayer. "Slayer, you are pregnant with three babies. They are not human, nor are they vampire. They are dhampires, the half human, and half vampire offspring of a Slayer and a vampire. That is why you haven't noticed that you were pregnant. Their term will be longer than a human child's will. In six months, you will give birth. The pains you are having are the children wanting to feed. They need not only human food, but blood also."

Buffy stared at Ray. "I don't get this." Ray smiled weakly at her. "I know Slayer. It's hard to understand. But with Giles and I to explain it, it won't be so difficult." Buffy glared at the two men. "Well, start explaining already!" Giles stood up and began to pace the room. Ray watched him for a moment, then turned to Buffy. "Slayer, the babies you are carrying will have souls. They will be able to walk in the daytime, but be most powerful at night. They will live longer than a human will, but they won't be immortal like a vampire. They will need to eat food and drink blood, but they can go a long time without both. They will be stronger than any human or vampire, with abilities we can only dream of having. They will be stronger than even you." Buffy wet her lips. "Why did this happen? Vampires are supposed to be sterile!" 

"It's part of the prophecy of the End of Days, Buffy," Giles said. "The first dhampire, an Arabian man named Varushim predicted the birth of three dhampires near the end of days. They will be the key to either man's salvation...or destruction." "Destruction?" Buffy cried. "Yes, depending on which way they turn. If they choose the side of evil, man is lost. We can't let that happen, Buffy. They will be unstoppable." Buffy felt tears run down her cheeks as she said "Why me, Giles?" Giles looked at her and stopped pacing. "There was an ancient Japanese story about the first slayer, Buffy. She fell in love with a vampire, and they had a child...Varushim. The first slayer's name was Setsuna; she was a Japanese lord's daughter. The vampire's name was Ahmed; he came from the Middle East. Their child, Varushim, was a prophet. He outlived his parents, and it was he who spoke of the Trinity, the three dhampires that would be the key to either the destruction or salvation of Earth. He said the children would be the offspring of the strongest Slayer and her 'lover of eternity'. I suspect that means you were chosen because you and Angel are the reincarnation of Setsuna and Ahmed. That is the only explanation I can come up with."

"Reincarnation..." Buffy murmured. She closed her eyes and sighed. "Oh God, help me..." Giles reached out and patted her hand. "We will be behind you one hundred percent, Buffy." Ray nodded. "You will have to come back once a month, Slayer, so I can check on the pregnancy. You probably should go home now; your mother will be worried." Buffy stood up shakily. "Yes. Let's go Giles." She turned and went out the door without another word. Giles thanked Ray and followed her.

-Part 3- 

__

The Next Day... Sunnydale, Ca

"Mother!" Buffy cried, as her mother Joyce rushed at Giles and began to hit his chest. Joyce ignored her. "How could you let this happen? How? I trusted you with her, and now...oh God!" Buffy's mother collapsed in a heap on the floor. Buffy rushed to Joyce and hugged her. "It's not Giles' fault, Mom. It's mine. And anyway, like Giles explained, it had to happen." Joyce looked up at her daughter with tear filled eyes. "But Buffy...think what would happen if the children..." Buffy shook her head. "It's not going to happen, Mom. I won't let it." Giles shuffled his feet and glanced around the room, uncomfortable. "Maybe I should go now, Buffy." Buffy glared at him and mouthed "You leave, you die!" Giles sighed and went into the living room. 

"Buffy...have you...told the father?" Joyce asked between sobs. Buffy stared at the floor. "No. Not yet." Joyce nodded and got up, her knees shaky. She walked over to the phone, picked it up, and gave it to Buffy. "Well, here's your chance. Tell him to come here to Sunnydale. I want to have a few words with him." Buffy sighed and threw the phone down. "Mother, go to bed, you need to rest. This is a shock for you, and me too...but we have to get through this. The future of mankind, and my sanity is at stake here!" Joyce covered her face in her hands and sighed. "Fine. I'll go to bed." She turned and walked away, sobbing. Buffy closed her eyes and shook her head as she turned to go in the living room with Giles. 

Giles stopped pacing to look at Buffy, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "You should call Angel, Buffy." Buffy shook her head. "No, Giles, this is something I have to tell him in person." She turned and walked out of the living room towards the door. "I'm going to L.A. Don't tell Will and everyone yet, okay. I'll...tell them when the time is right." Giles thought of stopping her, but the look on her face changed his mind. "Sure, Buffy, just be careful, all right?" Buffy nodded and opened the door. Hesitating a moment, she rushed back into the room and hugged Giles, then ran out the door. "Take care of Mom!" she cried as the door slammed behind her.

-Part 4-

__

Three Hours Later, Los Angeles, Ca

Cordelia Chase frowned at the computer as it stalled for the fourth time that evening. Angel, noticing her, asked "what's wrong, Cordy?" Cordelia sighed and leaned back in her chair. "It stalled...again." Angel chuckled and turned back to the book he was reading. Suddenly, he felt a presence, and looked up towards the door. "Buffy..." he whispered, and got up. Cordelia glanced up at him. "What, Angel?" Angel stood quietly and watched as the door opened and a petite blonde walked in. Cordelia jumped out of her chair. "Buffy! What a surprise!" Buffy looked at Cordelia and nodded. "Hi, Cordy." Cordelia looked from Buffy to Angel and bit her lip. "Umm...I'll be going now." She picked up her purse and jacket. "Bye, guys." 

Angel and Buffy stared at each other for a few seconds after Cordelia left. Buffy was the first to speak. "Angel...I...I have to...tell you something." She watched as Angel shifted uncomfortably and looked in her eyes. Buffy walked into his office. "Maybe you'd better sit down." Angel followed her and sat on his leather chair. "Buffy, I..." "No, wait.." she broke in. "What I have to say...will change everything, Angel." She looked right into his eyes. "Angel, I'm pregnant." Angel stared at her for a moment, then jumped up. "What? Pregnant?" Tears formed in his eyes. "You came to L.A. to tell me that you're pregnant?" Buffy felt tears rise in her own eyes as she shook her head. "No, Angel, you don't understand. The babies...they're yours." Angel stared at her like the world had gone upside down. "Wh...what d-did you say?" 

Buffy got up and went to him, holding him close. "They're our babies, Angel. Yours and mine. It seems impossible, but..." Angel pulled away from her. "No. No, Buffy. I never, ever thought you could do this to me. How can you say that when you know I'm sterile! And so long ago! If you're pregnant, and need help, you know I'll help you, but damn!" He slumped to the floor. Buffy started to cry. "Angel, listen to me! I haven't had my period since me and you were together! Giles took me to a demon doctor, and he says that the children are dhampires. They are coming along slowly because they're half vampires, and they aren't aging at the speed of a human." "They?" Angel asked. "There's more than one?" Buffy nodded. "There's three...a boy and two girls, like the prophecy says." "Prophecy?" Angel murmured. Buffy sighed and related the story of Setsuna and Ahmed.

Angel covered his face with his hands as he realized that what Buffy was saying was the truth. "So.... I'm going to be a father." Buffy nodded. "Yes. The father of the three strongest beings on earth." Angel shook his head and smiled a little. "Buffy, you realize what is happening? This is...our chance, to be together...we'll have to be together...now." Buffy smiled and hugged Angel, both of them cuddling together on the floor. Angel held her close, reveling in her smell and he caressed her stomach. "I will be the father they need, Buffy..." he whispered in her ear. "You'll see." 


End file.
